User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone of Ra- Rewritten! Part 3
It's time for part 3! Enjoy! ----- Patricia woke up from her dream with a start. She looked around the dark room. KT was still asleep, but the clock said 6:00, so she might as well get up. Yawning, she sat up on the bed but then paused, thinking of the dream she had. Her ancestor was hiding one of the remaining Pyramid pieces in the wall of the Summer House, while helping Frobisher build it. That’s what she dreamed about. She still remembered the area it had been placed. That area was now behind the shelf where she and Fabian first found the Touchstone. Simple enough… Patricia sighed and got out of bed, too restless to just sit there in the darkness. She had a strong urge to go and find that stone… When she got out of the room, she was surprised to see Joy was awake as well. “Joy? You had a dream, too?” Her friend nodded. “Summer House?” “Yes.” “Let’s go.” Both of them made their way down the stairs, when they heard footsteps. Patricia froze, and so did Joy. Maybe it was Victor prowling? “Ah, ladies,” Jerome said; she relaxed when she heard his voice. Alfie stood next to him. “What a surprise. Say, lets all take a walk to the Summer House. Shall we go now?” The four of them left together. It was still dark out, but the sun would be up soon enough. It was quiet at first, until Alfie said, “So…I guess our ancestors are involved again?” “Afraid so.” Joy answered. Patricia sighed and said, “As long as we aren’t needed for another ritual.” “What? You didn’t like dressing in hideous robes and spinning in a circle with creepy teachers? Trixie! I’m astonished.” Jerome teased. “Don’t mention the ceremony. I’m still trying to block it out.” Joy said, shaking her head. Her boyfriend responded by putting her arm around her; Patricia and Alfie both responded to that ''by sharing a disgusted glance. They walked a bit farther and were almost at the Summer House, when Alfie stopped. “I hear something.” Patricia paused and listened carefully. She heard it too. It sounded like…people digging, along with talking, but mostly digging. “I bet I know who it is,” Jerome muttered. They walked just a bit farther and stopped when the noisemakers were in sight. Eddie and Mara, digging holes. Many, many holes. “Keep looking, Sophia,” Mara said, in a deep man’s voice, which made Patricia do a double-take. But she recognized it as the Alchemist. “The stones must be around here somewhere!” “Of course, father,” Eddie’s response, in a young girl’s voice, almost made Alfie burst out laughing until Joy slapped a hand over his mouth. Well, of course Eddie was Sophia. She was the one who possessed him, and she was Sophia first. But it was still weird. ''Mara is the father and Eddie is the daughter. Well, today has already become weird… '' '' '' Patricia noticed the sun was starting to come up and realized that soon they might be spotted by the possessed duo, as well as the fact that they had a job to do. She nudged her friends and they all set off quietly in the direction of the Summer House. Five minutes later, they were finally there. They entered the House and turned on the lights. “You guys did a good job of clearing the space for the party,” Joy told her, “But we still need a lot of work. I’m thinking-“ “Let’s save the party planning for after we find the stones, Joy,” She said, cutting her friend off, with a smirk on her face. The four of them split up to go to their respective hiding places. Patricia moved the shelf out of the way, revealing…the blank, wooden wall. She sighed and pounded on it, hoping to hear where something thick might be. Luckily, it was apparently hollow, so it wasn’t long before she heard the thud of the stone. Question is, how did she get it? “I found mine,” She called out. “But I might need some help getting it.” Jerome wandered over to inspect the area. “I believe this is a wall, Trixie, not a stone.” “Ha ha. Help me get past this wall, yeah?” He moved his hand along it. “Hmm…Doesn’t seem to be very fragile, so I guess punching it is out.” She sighed. “Have you found yours yet?” “Yeah, it’s, uh…in the floor.” Patricia looked down at the concrete floor beneath them. “Lovely.” A moment later, Joy and Alfie joined them. “So we’ve both found our stones, but we can’t get to them.” Joy said. “Neither can we…” she replied. “What are we going to do? Come back with tools?” “Hey, guys, what’s that?” Alfie asked. “What’s what?” “That.” He pointed at the box where the Touchstone had been held. There was a strange glow coming from the bottom. Jerome picked it up and turned it upside down. There was a strange golden coin with an odd symbol on it. He took it from the small indentation where it sat and it continued glowing in his hands. “It’s a magical coin.” He said, bluntly. “I wonder how much it’s worth.” Joy rolled her eyes and took it from her boyfriend. “I have a strange feeling I know what it’s for.” She walked over to a corner of the room and pressed the coin against the wall. Suddenly, the ground started shaking a bit and Patricia pulled her friend out of the way as one of the stones shot out of the wall and landed on the ground. “I was right…” Joy breathed. “Thanks for getting me out of the way, Patricia.” Handing the coin to Alfie, Joy leaned down and picked up her stone. “You three get your stones. I’ll figure out where to put them.” Soon they had all four stones stashed in the cellar level of the Summer House, which was accessible through a trapdoor Jerome found. They put the furniture in spots to hide the holes that were now present, and took the coin with them as they made it back to Anubis. As they walked off, Eddie and Mara were still outside, digging another hole. ------ Willow entered the dining room to see a breakfast feast. Graduation morning! She squeed and ran to the table to eat. Her boyfriend was already present, as was Patricia, Jerome and Joy. “Morning, Willow!” Alfie said. He sounded tired, but happy, and she responded with a smile and hug. “I can’t believe we’re graduating today! And then you and I will be in the same college! Squee!” It was a squee-worthy day. “I wonder if colleges come with their own Trudy?” “If they did, we’d be set for life.” Joy laughed. She took her seat and piled her plate with waffles, jam, banana slices, cereal and honey. Everyone but Alfie looked disgusted when she combined them into one single breakfast, but she ate it happily. “Good morning every-whoa! Look at this food!” KT said, running to the table. “Where’s Trudy? I need to thank her for this.” “She’s doing the laundry or something…” Patricia said. “She really wants this day to be special, so she’s cleaning all our clothes.” “Well, we know two people who will still be wearing dirty clothes,” Joy commented, shaking her head. KT seemed confused at first, but then Patricia whispered something and she understood. Willow, however, was ''very ''confused. It was true that she had not seen much of Mara the night before, but she didn’t get worried about it until now. “What’s going on?” She asked. “Of course they went to sleep! Who doesn’t sleep? If you can’t sleep, you can’t dream, and dreaming is what makes the brain work. I’m sure Mara knows that.” “Umm…don’t worry about it, babe. They were, uh...setting up at the Summer House last night! For the party, you know!” Alfie told her quickly, then turned back to his food. “Look at this bacon. I should keep eating it.” He followed that up by doing just as he said to, and soon all his bacon was gone. Jerome started laughing in disgust. Willow still wasn’t convinced. “You guys all seem to be hiding something. I can tell.” “Took her long enough,” Jerome muttered, which caused Joy to elbow him in the ribs. “You got us, Willow!” KT said, smiling. “We’re, uh…” Joy jumped in. “Planning a surprise party for…” “Victor!” Alfie finished. “Just to show him how much we want to thank him for all he’s done.” “Like dropping pins on time!” Jerome said. Patricia nodded. “…And showing us the joys of…taxidermy?” “Oh! That is so nice! I’m sure he will really appreciate it. You know, I bet he’s a real softy deep down.” The others exchanged glances and started laughing a bit. “Whatever you say, Willow.” Patricia said. Then Fabian ran into the room, looking flustered. “Guys, I…I found some stuff online. Come on! Hurry!” “Party favors.” Joy told her, while quickly getting up with the others. “Big deal, gotta go.” “Umm…I should go with them, too, Willow.” Alfie said, hurridly leaving the table…with his food. Willow frowned. “Wait, Alfie...” But he had disappeared. She sighed and continued eating. She trusted her boyfriend more than anything…but she wished he wouldn’t go off with the others all the time. Sometimes…it made her wonder… ----- '''Stay tuned for more, coming up tomorrow! ' Category:Blog posts